The Storyline
by missTea7
Summary: Jasmine has a match. Please read and review. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone, please read and review. Thank you! :)**

Backstage SmackDown in Cameron, North Carolina, Jasmine was talking with teddy when a knock was at the door.

"Come in."

It was the returning general manager, Stephanie McMahon, aka the billion dollar princess, or better known as Mr. McMahon's beloved daughter.

"Hi, Teddy, and Jasmine, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, first of all, how are you?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm doing well," answered Jasmine. "Thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Stephanie. I wanted to talk to you, Jasmine, about a storyline. It includes you and Cody Rhodes. Here's the script. You can look over it and let me know if you have any doubts about anything, alright?"

"Okay, thanks."

"See you later. Bye, Teddy," said Stephanie as she left.

"So, a storyline with you and Cody Rhodes? You like that?" asked Teddy.

Jasmine smiled.

"Somewhat, yeah."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Teddy.

"I sure hope so. I'll talk to you later, Teddy. I gotta go look this over."

"Alright, then."

XXXXXXX

On the phone:

"Hey, Amy, listen to this. Stephanie McMahon gave me a script and told me that I'm in a storyline with Cody Rhodes."

"Really? Ooh, he's so cute!" exclaimed Amy.

"I know, but I'm kinda nervous," stated Jasmine.

"Yeah, but everything will turn out fine," Amy assured her sister.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay."

"So, when is it starting?" asked Amy.

"I think tonight. It's and inter-gender tag team match. Me and Shannon versus Cody and Mickie."

"Wait. You're against Cody?"

"Yeah," answered Jasmine.

"And Mickie?"

"Yep."

"And what is Shannon gonna say about the storyline?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, but I hope that everything goes well," said Jasmine.

"Okay."

"Talk to you later. Bye."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" asked Shannon.

"Well, I have some news for ya. We have an inter-gender tag team match scheduled for tonight."

"Inter-gender?"

"Yeah, and it's you and me against Cody Rhodes and Mickie James."

"What?" questioned Shannon.

"Yeah, and you know what else? Stephanie McMahon gave me a script for a storyline between…you ready for this? Me and Cody."

"You mean Cody Rhodes?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah.""Okay. Thanks for letting me know," said Shannon. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

XXXXXXX

It was finally time. Justin Roberts announced Cody Rhodes first followed by Mickie. Then it was Shannon Moore and Jasmine. They entered the ring together. And the bell rang.

First it was Mickie and Jazz. After a couple minutes, Jazz tagged in Shannon. Mickie quickly tagged Cody in. They began to fight. There was a cover up by Cody, but Shannon kicked out. Shannon got on the ropes, jumped and landed right on Cody. Shannon had a cover up, but Cody kicked out. Cody gave Shannon a few hard blows which made Shannon fall. Cody was resting by the ropes when suddenly Mickie tagged herself in. Cody gave her a quick glance. Shannon was scrambling to get to Jasmine. The divas started at it again. Then Mickie tagged in Cody. Cody slowly got into the ring. Jasmine looked back to see Shannon looking very tired. She didn't want to tag him in, so she slowly backed up. Cody was signaling Jasmine to tag Shannon, but she didn't. Cody was simply standing in the center of the ring. Jasmine walked up to Cody and after a moment raised her left hand to slap him, but he got a hold of it. She quickly slapped his cheek with her right hand. He let her go and touched his cheek. Without making a tag, Mickie decided to jump off the ropes. Jasmine fell flat on her back. Cody went for a cover up, but this time, Shannon interfered with a back flip off the ropes, landing on Cody. Shannon pulled Jasmine on top of Cody. Cody kicked out and tagged Mickie back in. Mickie covered her up and winners of the match were Cody Rhodes and Mickie James. Jasmine still lied there. Shannon came to help her.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening, Jasmine decided to find Cody and apologize for the slap she gave him, but she changed her mind. Instead she went to her room and lied on the couch.

"Excuse me, Matt, do you know where I can find Jasmine?" asked Cody.

"Jasmine? Um, oh, her room's down the hall on the right," replied Matt.

"Thanks."

He saw her name on the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Jasmine.

"It's me."

Thinking it was Shannon, she said told him to come in. Cody opened the door, and when she realized it was him, she sat up on her couch.

"Hi," said Cody.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Jasmine.

"Really?"

"Well, except for this neck ache."

Shannon heard some voices come from Jasmine's dressing room and knocked.

"Yes?"

Shannon opened the door.

"Jasmine?" said Shannon.

"Hi, Shannon."

"What's going on?" asked Shannon.

"Oh, nothing. Cody just came to se how I was doing."

"Right." (Shannon left)

"Wait!" Jasmine called after him.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry for what happened in the match," said Cody.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Yeah, well, I guess I deserved that. You and Shannon were pretty good."

"You guys were great, too. Congratulations," said Jasmine.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Bye." (he grinned and left)

"Bye." (her face came across with a smile)


End file.
